Sisters Grimm Q&A
by BlazePrincess49
Summary: Welcome to: SISTERS GRIMM QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS! You can ask any person you'd like and they'll reply back to you! If you say please and if the bad guys are in a good mood, they might answer some to...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So, here's my new book! So, I'll tell you what the point is. So, you can ask any question (just PM me) about the Sisters Grimm. Then, "Sabrina" (a.k.a me) will answer it! I'll try to make it as funny as possible. This is only an example.**

* * *

Dear Sabrina,

When Puck kissed you, how did you feel? Did it feel nice and gently of did it feel like someone washed goo down your back?

From,

Curious

**Dear Curious**

** Well, I felt confused. I mean Puck is smelly, dirty, and a hooligan. He has chimps in his bedroom! Anyways, it felt like someone had just slapped you then hugged you. I felt mad and both content. I really hate to answer this question.**

** Sincerely, **

** I-have-no-feelings-for-him**

* * *

Dear Puck,

You are so-o-o hot! I don't even know why Sabrina hates you! How do you put up with all the drooling girls? Tell me about yourself!

Love,

I-Love-Puck

**Dear I-Love-Puck,**

** As your hero, I really just choose a girl and dump them. It's really fun to see them cry! It's so hilarious! Now, about myself. I am hot, strong, cute, and athletic. Sabrina doesn't like me because she's just jealous of my popularity.**

** Love,**

** Super Puck**

* * *

Dear Daphne,

I have a great new word for you! How about Smirty!? It means that they are as mean and evil as Ms. Smirt! SO, what do you think?

From,

Word-A-Lot

**Dear Word-A-Lot,**

** I love it! You should really make up more words! I have no idea why Sabrina thinks their annoying! Keep it up!**

** Yours Truly,**

** Daphneicious**

* * *

Dear Red,

How come you like the color red? What about orange or pink?

From,

Confused

**Dear Confused,**

** Wow, I don't know how to answer this question. It's just because red just naturally comes to me. I'm autistic about other colors beside red. So, um …**

** Love**

** Redaholic**

* * *

Dear Mr. Clay,

Why are you so old? Why do you meditate? What does it feel like when the wolf was in you?

From

Big Mouth

**Dear Big Mouth,**

** Why do people get old? That's a stupid darn question! Shouldn't you know that by now? Now, why do I meditate? I focus on what my life means and the people I hurt. When the wolf took over, it feels like you're talking but your only whispering it in your mind. You feel hopeless and possessed.**

** From,**

** Grumpy-Old-Man**

* * *

**Okay, so how was it? Sorry if the questions sucked. SO, PM or review your own questions!**

**Riddle of the Chapter: In which book did Puck kiss Sabrina? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So here's chapter two! Also, I think there is a problem with the review system. I checked my email and I got two reviews but at the site, I got zero! If anyone knows what's happening, please PM or review me! Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Dear Sabrina and Puck,

I love puckabrina! You should too! What's the obstacle that stands between you two?

Sincerely,

Puckabrinacrazy

**Dear Puckabrinacrazy (horrible name!)**

** This is your hero Puck speaking. What is the obstacle that stands between us? Girl, you must be kidding. I'm handsome and funny, Sabrina is rat poo compared to me! Fjdskfskfjksdjaf. Hi, Sabrina here. Dear, you must be kidding! Read the books! If I know where you lived, I would have probably beaten you to a pulp!**

** Hate,**

** Puckabrina haters**

* * *

Dear Daphne,

Why are you so annoying? You have a big mouth, and you once pushed Sabrina into the bathtub with the water on! What is your problem? Are you mental? You are a nuisance!"

Love

Daphne Hater

**Dear Daphne Hater,**

** It's not my fault! And, I do not have a big mouth! You're the one with the big mouth! You're smirty! (Sabrina stop rolling your eyes!) Also, I am not annoying! If I were annoying, Sabrina's thick skull would have already melted! (Sorry Sabrina!) Now, do I look like I'm mental? I am not! You are!**

** From,**

**Daphne Haters suck**

* * *

Dear Granny Relda,

Why aren't you and Canis married? You could have little ferocious human babies! Won't it be cute?

Love,

Hopelessly Romantic

**Dear Hopelessly Romantic,**

** Isn't that overboard? I mean like I'm eighty and Mr. Canis is like I don't know, 5454! This is a horrible darling dear. Why don't you read better books?**

** From,**

** Relda Grimm, mystery service**

* * *

Dear Mr. Canis

When the wolf was finally out of you, aren't you now human? Of are you still an ever after? (I highly doubt)

Sincerely,

Old Wolf

**Dear Old Wolf,**

** Thank you for the socks! What a lovely color.**

**Kkkkkkkkkkk.**

**Top Secret: Don't tell a word or else I'll rip your throat out!**

** Love,**

** Thank you for the socks**

* * *

Dear Puck,

I know that you and Sabrina are together but, MARRY ME! We could make a life together!

Love,

I hate puckabrina!

**Dear I hate puckabrina,**

** So, I am not single but I'm sure we can make something. DO you have time at fkdofjsfdsak Hi, this is Sabrina here. Puck's girlfriend. KEEP AWAY FROM HIM!**

* * *

**Okay, that's chapter two! Now, remember to PM or review me your question!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Puck,  
Why did you kiss Sabrina? Admit it; you are in love with so called "Grimm"! Please give a reasonable answer!

Sincerely,  
Meow

**Dear Meow,**

**I'll tell you why I kissed stink face! Well, you know that everyone at school thinks Sabrina has bad breath right? So, I was dared to kiss her. So, after I kissed her, she socked me! (Sabrina, put that club away!) And that is why I kissed her.**

**Your hero,**

**Puck**

* * *

Dear Puck,

Do you wanna marry Sabrina and have little cute babies? Do you think Sabrina is scary or cute when she is mad?

From,

Puckabrina

**Dear Puckabrina,**

**Let me tell you something. Sabrina looks like a fat woman with too much makeup on when she is mad! Her face always turns red! Plus, why would I want to marry stink face and have cute babies? First, she is a peasant and I am the trickster, The Imp, Robin Goodfellow, and true blood of Faerie! You have made a new enemy!**

**Hate,**

**I-am-the-true-blood-of-faerie!**

* * *

Dear Sabrina,

How hot do you think Puck is on a scale of 1 to 10? How often do you get mad at Puck and how long can you stay mad at him?

Sincerely,

SabrinaandPucktogetherforever

**Dear SabrinaandPucktogetherforever,**

**I'll tell you how hot Puck is from a scale of one to ten. He is -65**

**453456435435345454534543545442115465463! He is like a filthy pig that you can never clean up! Now, I get mad at Puck like ten times an hour and a half! Always pulling pranks and other rubbish. The longest I've stayed mad at Puck was well, a week. It's because when he pulls the first prank, I get mad then he pulls another prank so I get madder. Good thing that Puck signed up to help Cindy at the radio. Just giving 'helpful' advice.**

**From,**

**I-Will-Never-Love-Puck**

* * *

Dear Puck and Sabrina,

If you got married, what would the wedding be like? And if you had kids what would you name them?  
Love,

SabrinaAndPuckShouldMarry!

**Dear SabrinaAndPuckShouldMarry,**

**Sabrina: Personally, I wouldn't have answered this question if it wasn't for Granny. She was talking about 'social ability' and all. Anyways, if Puck and I loved each other (which will never happen) we would have a white wedding. Okay, one question answered. Puck's turn!**

**Puck: We would have a red and black wedding. Instead of the wedding song, we would have rock music blaring. We would have firecrackers and stuff. Hehe. By the way, this is Puck.**

**Next Question: If Puck and I have children, (this will never happen. We got that clear?) I would name them Emma and Alison. Yeah, that would be nice. For boys, we'll name them well, Jackson and Daniel. Okay, Puck's turn!**

**I'll name them, well, Bonehead and HeatKiller. That would be wicked!**

**With Hate and Love,**

'**Brina and 'Uck**

* * *

Dear Daphne,  
Do you still were your orange monkey shirt and blue pants with hearts? What has Sabrina done with hers?  
Love,

MonkeyGirl!

**Dear MonkeyGirl,**

**Yes! I do still have my orange monkey shirt and blue pants with hearts! I wore it to prom once and Sabrina's just like 'are you crazy?!' Sadly, Sabrina burned her's. She didn't even look bad. Sad…**

**Love,**

**ChimpGirl**

* * *

Dear Elvis,  
How does it feel to live with all these Crazy people?(crazy in a good way) And do you have a favorite?  
Yours,

DoggieLover

**Der dogyluver, (its nit mi falt i"m a dog! Cant type!)**

**To liv wit crazi peops it iz hilarous! They ron whem I pas gaz. I'm lik 'wher you goin?' Mi favorit iz Daphne. (I culd spel thaz rit!) dfhasdhfjkfhsjdkfsjdfhsdjkh**

**Hi, this is Daphne here! What Elvis was trying to say is:**

**To live with crazy people it is hilarious! They run when I pass gas. I'm like 'where you going?' My favorite is Daphne.**

**Let's go back to Elvis now.**

**Finali! Wel, pece ot!**

**Yurs,**

**Elvis Presley**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Puck,  
What was your favorite prank you pulled on Sabrina, Daphne, or both?  
Truly,

Prankster Gangster

**Dear Prankster Gangster,**

**The favorite prank I pulled on Sabina is gluing the basketball to her head. Yeah, a basketball. Kinda. It was a metal basketball… But, it was hilarious! Her head was like dangling everywhere! So, I got an idea. I glued a metal basketball to Daphne! They were dancing around until their metal basketballs clunk together! Then, they fell asleep. Not much of an exciting ending… Hmmm, another prank coming!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Not-A-Victim**

Dear Mr. Canis,  
When you were the Wolf in the second book, said "Love will be the end of you" to Puck and looked at Sabrina, were you hinting he had a thing for her? ;)  
Yours Truly,

BookLover

**Dear Booklover,**

**Yes, I was hinting something to Puck. They are so in love. Once, they were going on a double bicycle. Puck thinks that Sabrina only kicked the wheel so she could kiss Puck. Sabrina thinks that Puck kicked the wheel so that Puck and kiss her. It was hilarious!**

**Grumpy-old-man**

Dear Daphne, Have you realized that you're a detective, named Daphne, and you have a Great Dane?  
Yours,

Scooby Doo

**Dear Scooby Doo,**

**Oh, I'm Detective Daphne with my Great Dane! Good thinking person!**

**Love,**

**DDD**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Puck and Sabrina, Puck first. If I offered you $30 would you kiss Sabrina for 2 minutes? Sabrina, If I offered you $100 would you kiss Puck for a second?  
Yours,

Big Money

**Dear Big Money,**

**I read over your question and WHY DO I GET ONLY 30 DOLLARS FOR KISSING SABRINA FOR TWO MINUTES!? It is more worth then that! Ffjkjsfjkgfsughrhjlvhjsdlkjdsklf Hello, this is Sabrina. And no! I will not kiss that ugly, smelly, hooligan ever again!**

**From,**

**Sabrina and Puck**

Dear Sabrina and Puck,  
What is your most romantic moment together?

From,

Toasty Meow

**Dear Toasty Meow,**

**Me and stink face don't have one. Except the- never mind, Sabrina will explain it. I'm still trying to get Sabrina cooties off of me!**

**Sabrina: No. No. No. No! Why do people always ask about me and Puck? I think I won't answer this one. Hmmmmh.**

**Love,**

**Sabrina and Puck**

Yo Sabrina,  
I know you're in love with puck, but will you go out with me? You are so hot!  
Sincerely,  
awesome person (aka Drake)

**Dear Drake,**

**Well, what time are you available? I'm available this Saturday at 3:00? Dfsafhjdsjhfdsfdfdrghfgherhteuruetgbh Wow. Wow. Wow. I am Sabrina's father and this is not happening!**

**Truly,**

**It-is-not-happening**

Dear Daphne,  
What boys do you like? A lot of people on FanFiction think you should be with Pinocchio or Mustardseed, but I think you should be with Wendell (the Pied Pipers son) because he's a crazy detective like you. Pinocchio is annoying and Mustardseed is WAY too proper for you.

From,

Liberty

**Dear Liberty,**

**Well, I'm not sure. Well, Pinocchio is a bit well, nutty. He gets all defensive when I call him a puppet so that won't work out. Wendell, I don't know about him. Were friends but we never took it to the next step. And Mustardseed, he is kinda cute… But no, Sabrina and Puck are dating so it will be awkward. I don't know about that… **

**From,**

**I-have-no-idea **

Dear Mustardseed,  
I think you should date Red! You're both shy, but kind and brave. Talk to her for me!  
Truly,

Liberty

**Dear Liberty,**

**Date Red? She's red! Plus, isn't she dating Blue? I don't know… I'm clueless right now…**

**Yours,**

**Clueless**

Dear Granny Relda,  
Why do you cook like that?

From,

Liberty

**Dear Liberty,**

**I cook like that because I'm unique. I'm not boring like does others. Sabrina, she doesn't appreciate my style! Just like Henry…**

**Love,**

**Unique**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Sabrina,  
I know you're completely and totally in love with Puck, but would you consider helping me sell him to a zoo?  
Sincerely,  
HotG

**Dear HotG,**

**Hmm, selling him to the zoo would be great; He is like a wild animal… I think my dad will approve but Granny and Daphne will get all mad about it… So, how much you want him for?**

**Yours,**

**I-so-evil**

Dear Puck,  
How would you like to live in a zoo for awhile...just wondering?  
From,  
HotG

**Dear HotG,**

**You want me to live in the zoo? No can do. Grimm is too busy dyeing so I have to save her butt. But why do you ask? Has Grimm asked you this before? Plus, if Sabrina did sell me to the zoo it will be millions of dollars. So to bad!**

**Hate,**

**Prankster**

Dear Sabrina and Puck,

What is your favorite Greek God? Please come up with a reasonable answer! My  
favorite is Athena.  
Love,  
ToastyMeow

**Dear ToastyMeow,**

**This is Puck here! Yes, no need to applaud. Now, my favorite Greek God is Ares. He always can go around making war and killing people! I'm an Ares fan!**

**Sabrina: So, if I did have a favorite god or goddess, I'll probably choose Athena or Artemis. Artemis is pretty cool. Except the part she swore off marriage so she doesn't have any kids. And Athena… She is smart… But don't you think I will need grey eyes to be a child of her?**

**Love,**

**Gray-eyed-huntress and Ares fan **


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Daphne,

Do you like Mustardseed?

From,

Crazyperson

**Dear Crazyperson,**

**I don't know. He is quiet and he never talks to me much so…**

**Truly,**

**Dunno**

* * *

Dear Sabrina,  
If you and Puck were the only two people in the world and a priest, would you marry Puck to continue the human race and everafter race? Do the right thing, Sabrina!

Yours,

Save me

**Dear Save me,**

**If I had too. I will. But don't tell Puck! It is just to save the human and everafter race!**

**From,**

**Not-happening**

* * *

Dear Daphne and Mustardseed,  
I think you 2 should totally date each other! You would be so cute! Like puck and Sabrina do you think?

Together,

Crazy person

**Dear Crazy person,**

**Daphne: Date?! My dad will automatically refuse! He will die!**

**MS: He can't be that bad right?**

**Daphne: Trust me. He is.**

**MS: Also, I can't because I'm engaged!  
Daphne: What?**

**MS: Yup, engaged.**

**Daphne…**

**From,**

'**ne and 'seed**

* * *

Dear Puck,  
Why did you eat the apple?!  
From,  
BFF

**Dear BFF (does that stand for bazooka forever fight?)**

**I ate the apple because of Grimm. She gave me cooties, so I gotten puberty disease!**

**Hate,**

**Puberty-is-Sabrina's-fault. **

* * *

**Hi guys! SO, there's chapter six! Now, let me do question of the chapter.**

**Question: Which book had Daphne used the word 'whammy' in?**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Henry Grimm,  
if Sabrina kissed Puck, what would you do?  
Yours Truly,  
WannaKnowTooMuch

**Dear WannaKnowTooMuch,**

**If Sabrina kissed… Pu…Puc…Puck, she would be grounded for a year! Sabrina is not allowed to be near that boy!**

**Angered,**

**Hen-hen**

* * *

Dear Sabrina,  
Do you know where the river denial is?  
Love,

Hinthintnudgenudge

**Dear Hinthintnudgenudge, (did I spell that wrong?)**

**Isn't that the river in Egypt? And, why'd you ask?!**

**Love,**

**SG**

* * *

Dear Sabrina,

What is the weirdest question you have had to answer on here?  
Love,

Weirdo

**Dear Weirdo,**

**The weirdest question is um from 'Please save me or else.' Something about priests and multiplying… weird.**

**From,**

**SG**

* * *

Dear Charming,  
If you had to pick who is your fav Grimm?  
Charmingly Yours,  
Princess Awesome

**Dear Princess Awesome,**

**My favorite Grimm? That's hard. Always multiplying like cockroaches… Well, I like Da- not like but you know what I mean. Well, there's your answer.**

**Hate,**

**I-never-know-how-I-got-into-this-Q&A-website**

* * *

Dear Grimms,

Who in your house annoys you the most and what reason?  
Love,

Lost Grimm

**Dear Lost Grimm,**

**Daphne: Well, Sabrina do not hate me but it's Sabrina.**

**Sabrina: Grrrrrrrrr. Well, mine if Puck.**

**Puck: Mine is Grimm.**

**Daphne: Me?!**

**Puck: Not you Marshmallow.**

**Daphne: Granny Relda?**

**Puck: No! The girl has blonde hair!**

**Daphne: Moth? (Sorry, I don't know if that's really true)**

**Puck: NO!**

**Sabrina: Me!**

**Daphne: Oh…**

**From,**

**The Three**

* * *

Dear Puck,

If you and Sabrina were the last two people on earth, and a priest, would you marry Sabrina to save the human and Everafter races? (If Sabrina agreed) Do the right thing; you are still going to have to live with her!  
Truly, Please Save Me Or Else

**Dear Save me,**

**If I had too. I will. But don't tell Sabrina! It is just to save the human and everafter race! Not that I care. But you know what I mean!**

**From,**

**Not-happening**

* * *

Dear Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck  
Sabrina and Daphne, who are your fav Everafters? Puck, if they pick you or don't pick you how does it make you feel?

From,

SDPG

**Dear SDPG,**

**Daphne: Well, my favorite everafter is um… Puck!**

**Puck: Yes, yes. Everybody loves me.**

**Sabrina: You wish.**

**Puck: No need to get mushy on me Grimm.**

**Sabrina: Well then, my fav everafter is well, Peter Pan.**

**Puck: WHAT!**

**Sabrina: ha-ha!**

**Puck: Arrrrgh!**

**Sabrina: Were going on a date today.**

**Henry: NO YOU"RE NOT!**

_**Sabrina gets locked in her room.**_

_**Puck explodes of anger.**_

_**Daphne snickers.**_

**Love,**

**Word Players**

* * *

Dear Sabrina, Daphne and Puck, what are you favorite movies and book? (Not sure if you read Puck)  
Love,

Watch and Read

**Dear Watch and Read,**

**Sabrina: Well, my favorite book is well "The Hunger Games."**

**Puck: Why?**

**Sabrina: Just.**

**Daphne: Mine is "The Wordplayers."(I have no idea is there is such thing but it's Ferryport Landing!**

**Sabrina: Of course.**

**Puck: Well, mine is um… nothing.**

**Sabrina: Obviously.**

**Puck: Warthog!**

**Sabrina: Pus-face.**

**Puck: Tight ugly girl that doesn't have friends!**

**Daphne: Sabrina, put down that bat!**

_**Sorry for the disorder. The computer will be needed fixing.**_

* * *

Dear Puck,  
How is "Kraven the Deceiver" (Mr. Unicorn)? Tell him my stuffed pegasus says hi!

Love,

Kravenfan

**Dear Kravenfan,**

**Kraven is great! He just got his dirt bath! Someone just cleaned him. Bleh!**

**Love,**

**Puck**


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Little Red,  
You're my favorite character! (Please keep in mind that I've only read up to book 8!) Do you remember your kitty? (The Jabberwocky?) Were people nice to you in the asylum? Are you really that adorable in person? Are you REALLY shy? Are my questions getting annoying? Oops.  
Lots of love,  
Little Red Runaway.

**Dear Little Red Runaway,**

**I remember kitty. But Sabrina had told me my kitty had died because of Uncle Jake. My poor kitty… And people in the asylum didn't even talk to me! I don't know if I'm adorable but people always tell me that I'm cute. I am also shy. In the book when Goldi Locks and the three bears come, I was hiding in the kitchen. And, I will not answer if your questions are getting annoying because I enjoy them! You're the first person to ask me a question (besides the example)! Please write again!**

**Love,**

**Little Red**

* * *

Dear Puck,

How does it feel like to have wings?

Love,

Puckabrinafan101

**Dear Puckabrinafan101,**

**Why do people always ask question like this? Anyways, to have wings, it feels like you're going to fall to your death. Haha! JK! It feels like you are well, flying.**

**Love,**

**Aircraft**

* * *

Dear Mr. Canis,

Do you like having Red as a daughter? Have you ever gotten into a fight with her?

From,

Goodie-Goodie

**Dear Goodie-Goodie,**

**Yes, I indeed do like having Red as a daughter. She is sweet and caring. And Red and I have gotten into a fight once. Red had been dating a guy and I have gotten furious. Then she started to yell how she was old enough to take care of herself. She's growing up. My little girl…**

**Love,**

**The Big Bad Wolf**


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Granny Relda,  
Is Sabrina very stubborn? What does it feel like to live with her?

Love,

SophieDiamond

**Dear SophieDiamond,**

**Sabrina is very… well, (sigh). She is nice and pretty but she is very stubborn she can say what's on her mind easily. To live with her, is pretty darn hard… Don't tell 'Brina!**

**Love,**

**I'm-so-old!**

Dear Sabrina and Puck,  
Guess what the other how answer if you were the only people on the earth and a priest, would you get married and save the everafter and human races?  
Love,  
Bet/U/Get/Wrong/Save/Me

**Dear Bet/U/Get/Wrong/Save/Me,**

**Sabrina: NO-O-O-O-O! Never in my life will I get married to that stinky monkey chimp!**

**Puck: Excuse me? I am The Imp, true blood of Faerie, and the most dashing-**

**Sabrina: Dream on.**

**Puck: *stick out my tongue***

**Sabrina: Annoying…**

**Puck: I know you love me.**

**Sabrina: Shut up.**

**Puck: *kisses***

**Sabrina: Sicko…**

**Love,**

**The Impossible**

Dear Sabrina, Daphne, Granny, Puck, Mr. Canis, and Elvis,  
What's your favorite songs and bands?  
Love,  
Rock and Roll

**Dear Rock and Roll,**

**Sabrina: My favorite song Heartbreak by Demi Lovato.**

**Daphne: Why?**

**Sabrina: I dunno.**

**Puck: I think I know why. Sabrina is a Tomboy. And she wants to wear high heels for me.**

**Sabrina: No!**

**Daphne: Well, my favorite song is um… Words made my Twilarose.**

**Granny: My favorite is Grannys Rock.**

**Puck: What's that?**

**Granny: Well, it begins like Grannies Rock Grannies Rock. Who rocks? Grannies Rocks!**

**Sabrina: …**

**Puck: Mine is Horse shoes and Hand Grenades by Green Day.**

**Sabrina: Obviously.**

**(A/N: I'll let all the other people answer in the next chapter. Sorry for the delay!)**

**Love,**

**Words, Heartbreak, and Handguns**

Dear Puck, Sabrina, and Daphne,  
How do you feel about questions you all have to answer together?  
Love,  
Are They Awkward

**Dear are they Awkward,**

**Sabrina: Kinda, people always hear what I say.**

**Puck: Yeah, everyone knows you like me.**

**Sabrina: Dream one jerk.**

**Puck: Pus-face.**

**Sabrina: Jerk head!**

**Puck: Ugly.**

**Daphne: Yes, it is every awkward. Now you know what I mean.**

**Love,**

**The Awkward**

Dear Granny,  
What you fav fairytale/everafter?  
Love,

Grandma not Granny

**Dear Grandma not Granny,**

**My favorite Everafter is well, um I like Snow too and Red too. Oh, did I mention Billy? He is such a darling! Oh my so many choices, I like little Blue and Peter Pan, Wendy, Robin Hood, Oh, so many choices!**

**Love,**

**Granny not Grandma**

Dear Snow,  
Have you ever wanted to kick Charming in the head?  
Love,  
ToughLove

**Dear ToughLove,**

**And yes, I had wanted to kick Charming in the head. He sometimes whines and pouts like a little baby! Who am I living with! Where is my real Prince in shining armor?**

**Love,**

**Snow White**

Dear Puck,  
What if I told you I read Sabrina's mind, and she admitted, when clean, you are hot! What would you have to say about that?

Love,

Dun Dun Dun

**Dear Dun Dun Dun,**

**Really? Sabrina said that!? Blackmail! Listen Young One, blackmail is the first thing to love. Later!**

**Love,**

**Blackmailer**

Dear Grimms,  
What's your favorite chapter on here?  
Love,  
Randomness

**Dear Randomness,**

**Sabrina: I hate all these chapter! Their all asking about if I like Puck or not! Grrrr!**

**Puck: Sadly, I agree with Sabrina.**

**Daphne: I love them all. Except the chapter when a person asks if I'm retarded. Growl!**

**Love,**

**The Haters**

Dear Red,  
How was it like to be freed from the crazy spirit controlling you? And where we're you born?  
Love,  
Indigo Chase

**Dear Indigo Chase,**

**When I was freed, I felt as if I didn't have to fight a hard battle anymore. I'm so glad the wolf is gone.**

**Love,**

**Little Red**

Dear Puck,

How do you feel about future Puck marrying Sabrina?  
Love,

Spill

**Dear Spill,**

**Just to inform you, ME AND SABRINA WILL NEVER GET MARRIED! I am the Imp, Trickster King, Master of Hooligans and Stupid People!**

**Love,**

**The Imp**

Dear Jake,  
How does it feel to know that Sabrina and Daphne beat you up, when you first met them?  
Love,

Though Chick

**Dear Though Chick,**

**When I got beaten up, I felt so bleh! I know that I had gotten beaten up by two girls!**

**Love,**

**Broken Nose**


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Canis,  
What was it like to have the wolf inside of you fighting you to come out? And would you consider yourself back then as werewolf?  
Love,

Magic always comes with a price.

**Dear Magic always comes with a price,**

**When the wolf was fighting in me, it felt like there was war inside of me except you were on the other side. SO basically, it was a fight you have to fight. And, I wouldn't consider myself a werewolf because werewolves transform when it's a full moon. And I only transform when the wolf takes over.**

**Wolfly,**

**The big bad wolf, not a werewolf!**

Dear Bad Guys,  
You are a bunch if jerkazoid and unpunk rock! Thats why the punk rock Grimms beat you! How does that make you feel?  
From,

A Punk Rock Person (unlike you)

**Dear A Punk Rock Person (unlike you),**

**Beast: We are Punk Rock more than you!**

**Moth: That Sabrina would have died if it wasn't for Puckie Wuckie!**

**Natalie: Oh no…**

**Moth: That Sabrina is evil! She will die when I get out of prison! I promise you! Sabrina will die!**

**Mirror: Silence! We will break out of this place! **(A/N: Mirror didn't realize he was good yet)

**The Black Knight: Grrrr! I can't believe that I was imprisoned! I was just upgraded! I could have beaten that Cake!**

**Mirror: It's Jake.**

**Natalie: I am punk rock!**

**Moth: No, I am!**

**The bad guys: We are punk rock!**

**Mirror: Silence!**

**Hate,**

**The PUNK ROCK bad guys**

Dear Moth, why are you such a Jerkazoid?  
From,

A Punk Rock Person

**Dear A Punk Rock Person,**

**Not you again! Will you stop questioning me?! And I am not a Jerkazoid! Hmmm, I had made up a new word. Tell Puck! It's Puck Rock! It means that Puck will love me! I am very PUCK Rock! **

**Hate,**

**A PUCK Rock Person**

Dear Daphne,  
How did you like me using your word on the question for Moth?  
Love,

A Punk Rock Person

**Dear A Punk Rock Person,**

**I loved it when you used my word! Maybe people are going to use my words in the future! Spread the word! I'm a word maker!**

**Love,**

**A word maker**

Dear Puck,  
1. You kissed Sabrina.  
2. You are married in the future.  
3. You tell her things at certain times that you would probably not say if you didn't like. You don't need the makeup.  
4. You mainly prank and tease her and I read in a book that people only do that if you want them to notice you like them.  
5. You are married to her in the last book in the epilogue.  
Have any excuses?  
Sincerely,  
HeHeHe I've got you now

**Dear Hehehe I got you now,**

**You are a lier! That is impossible! I will not get married to Grimm. That was Michael Buckley's idea! I am Puck, from Shakespeare! I am not going to get married to Sabrina! I mean Grimm! GARGH! Stupid puberty viruses!**

**Love,**

**Puberty Virus, Argh!**

Dear Sabrina,  
Marry me! Not puck! I am 15 years old and I am pure hot! Don't tell puck!  
Love,  
Sabrinafan#1

**Dear Sabrinafan#1,**

**Well, since you're hot… Sure! When can you meet? How about three tomorrow at noon? See you there!**

**Oszhgasokjgdkj'klsajflasdjf**

**Woah Woah Woah. This is Puck here. You stay away from Sabrina! I mean Grimm! She is mine! You better not tell!**

**Love,**

**She's Mine!**

Dear Red, how sad were you when you're pet "kitty" died? And when you think about it now, do you think it is creepy?  
Love,

Cat Lady

**Dear Cat Lady,**

**I was very sad when my "kitty" died. But, when I look at it right now, it's freaky.**

**Love,**

**My Kitty of a Jabberwocky**

Dear Grimm Family,  
How do you feel about J B and 1 D?  
Love,

Fan of TSG

**Dear Fan of TSG,**

**Daphne: Harry is HAWT!**

**Sabrina: He is not! Niall is SMEXY!**

**Puck: He is not! None of them are "HAWT" of "SMEXY!" I am!**

**Sabrina: Dream on. Niall has dreamy eyes.**

**Daphne: Harry Styles. Harry has awesome hair.**

**Sabrina: Sabrina Horans. It's good.**

**Daphne: Daphne Styles. Yeah, that's awesome.**

**Puck: NO it isn't!**

**Sabrina and Daphne: 1 D is awesome!**

**Puck: NO they are not!**

**Love,**

**The Three of a sweet girl, blonde head, and a "king."**


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Puck,  
So… in the epilogue of the last book you and Sabrina were married. Did you have a legit wedding? Because I feel more like you would kidnap her and then go to a drive-thru chapel in Vegas.  
Curiously,  
Or was it a FAIRY-tale wedding? *wink wink*

**Dear Or was it a FAIRY- taile wedding? *wink wink*,**

**Maybe we got married or maybe I kidnapped her… Well, let me tell you. Right after Sabrina punched Bradley in the nose and Daphne Forgetful Dusted the people (the preacher called me a angel), I flew to Paris and we bought rings and then we got married. Then we had children. I'm sure you don't want to know me and Sabrina's details of… I'm not saying.**

**Love,**

**A FAIRY- TALE is the answer **

Dear Red,  
Do you like cherry flavored things or strawberry flavored things better?  
Love,  
They're both red…

**Dear they're Both Red,**

**I like both. But I think I like strawberries a bit better because they don't have pits. You can choke on them!**

**Love,**

**Strawberry over Cherry **

Dear Sabrina and Puck,  
What your most favorite memory together?  
Love,  
Need to know or else will die! 3

**Dear Need to know or else will die! 3,**

**Sabrina: No way I'm telling you!**

**Puck: Grimm, I know what it is. It's the ki-**

**Sabrina: Don't say it.**

**Puck: Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.**

**Sabrina: Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.**

**Love,**

**12 kisses and 12 shut ups to destroy the kisses**

Dear Puck,  
Why do you hate Peter Pan? And why do you only prank "Grimm?"  
Love,  
PETERPANLOVER

**Dear PETERPANLOVER, (HORRIBLE NAME!)**

**Why do I hate him? He's just a red-headed talking funny jerk! He thinks that he's the best and people think that I'm him! I'm Puck! I have blonde hair! And wings! I'm the Imp, Pooka, and the True Blood King Faerie! You insolent peasant will be attacked by my chimps tonight!**

**Love,**

**Puck, not Peter!**

Dear Sabrina, Puck, and Daphne,

So that's how you feel. I don't care for 1D or J B (Justin Bieber, not sure if I worked his last name right), but you didn't tell me how you feel about JB. Do so please?  
Love,

Fan of TSG

**Dear Fan of TSG,**

**Sabrina: I hate Bieber! He sings like a girl**

**Daphne: What? Justin is well to me, okay. I don't hate him but I don't like him.**

**Puck: I KNOW YOU LOVE ME I KNOW YOU CARE!**

**Sabrina: Shut up!**

**Daphne: Puck, be quiet. I have KRAKEN!**

**Puck: You have… KRAKEN?**

**Daphne: Yeah…**

**Puck: Give it!**

**Sabrina: Thank you!**

**Love,**

**The two plus one**

Dear Puck and Sabrina,

Why aren't not dating?

Love,

A

**Dear A,**

**Sabrina: Why would we date?**

**Puck: Why shouldn't we date?**

**Sabrina: WHAT?**

**Puck: You know you love me.**

**Sabrina: I don't hate you!**

**Puck: Did you say that you don't hate me?**

**Sabrina: It's a typo! **

**Puck: Sure…**

**Love,**

**It's a typo!**

Dear Puck,

Why do you like Sabrina? I mean you're the king and she's just well, peasant.

Love,

?

**Dear ?,**

**I don't l-like Sabrina! Why would I hate her? I mean, I would I like her?**

**Not,**

**Typo I mean, yes typo!**

Dear Baby Yaga, why are you such a mean old hag?

From,

HeyitSabri

**Dear HeyitSabri,**

**How dare you call me a hag you little bug! I am scary! Fear me!**

**Hate,**

**I will turn you into a frog!**


	13. Chapter 13

Dear fairyboy,  
OMG what color are your eyes?! It drives me nuts in the books because in the second one it said you had green eyes and in the fifth one it said you had blue eyes and I NEED TO KNOW!  
Just because,  
It's bugging me

**Dear FairyBoy,**

**Well, first of all. What do you mean by "book?" There's a book? What book? I'm in a book? Huh? What's worse than reading a book! NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O! And, if one book says I have green eyes and one says I have blue eyes, then I have blue-green eyes! Simple logic. And yes, I actually said that!**

**Love,**

**Fairyboy with blue-green eyes!**

* * *

Dear Puck,

If you had to choose between marrying Moth and kissing Sabrina for 5 minutes who would you choose?  
From,

Muck is a Horrid Disgust

**Dear Muck is a Horrid Disgust,**

**Bleh! They're both ugly and have bad breath! None! I'd rather count Granny Relda's wrinkles then do any of that!**

**With Disgust,**

**Nor Muck of Puckabrina**

* * *

Dear Puck,  
Why did you choose to go to Ferryport Landing if you knew you were gonna be stuck in there?  
From,  
Meooooow

**Dear Meooooooooooooooooooow (I don't care if I put too much o's!)**

**I didn't know! I was only 3000! Who needs to know that!**

**Love,**

**3000!**

* * *

Dear Sabrina and Puck,  
Why don't you realize that your perfect for each other?  
From,  
UGUYSARESOPERFECT4EACHOTHER! ;D

**Dear UGUYSARESOPERFECT4EACHOTHER! ;D,**

**Sabrina: We are not! Every chapter! They ask these questions!**

**Puck: Can't argue with that.**

**Sabrina: And we're nothing alike. He's smelly. I care about personal hygiene.**

**Puck: Sure.**

**Sabrina: You threw the gloop balloons at me!**

**Puck: Nyeh.**

**Sabrina: He's arrogant. I'm not. Except that sounded kind of arrogant.**

**Puck: Because you are arrogant!**

**Sabrina: You are! And you're arrogant for calling me arrogant!**

**Puck: Wha?**

**Love,**

**The Arrogant**

* * *

Dear Grimms,

You never finished the answer for my question on chapter 10/9  
Love,

Rock and Roll

**Dear Rock and Roll,**

**Granny: Sorry for the delay. Puck and Sabrina had broken the computer.**

**Puck: Bwaaaa.**

**Canis: My favorite song? PWAAAA! I'm old. Why would I like songs? Pathetic!**

**Elvis: Ruffff!**

**Granny: He can't talk…**

**Love,**

**The Wolf, Granny, and the dog who can't talk obviously…**


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Granny,  
So if Puck is real… Doesn't that mean some of Shakespeare's other characters are real? If so, would you know where to find Beatrice and Sir Benedick from Much Ado about Nothing? Cause they're some of my favorite characters.  
Sincerely,  
I figured you'd know if anyone would

**Dear I figured you'd know if anyone would,**

**Well, the truth is I don't know. They had gone silent and I think something has come up. You know what that means? That new mysteries are here!**

**Love,**

**Granny Relda**

* * *

Dear Daphne,  
Are you planning on wearing makeup in the future? Or will you be like Sabrina and not wear any? And if you are wearing makeup, who will help you put it on?  
From, DaphneIsPuckRockToo!

**Dear DaphneIsPuckRockToo!,**

**Daphne: Well, I don't know. But, I'm a warrior! I will not wear makeup.**

**Future Daphne: Oh yes you will.**

**Daphne: Oh no I won't!**

**Future Daphne: I can't believe it. I'm arguing with myself…**

**Daphne: SO? I WILL NOT WEAR MAKEUP!**

**Future Daphne: Whatever….**

**Love,**

**Two Daphne's**

* * *

Dear Puck and Sabrina,  
Hi guys! Yeah I know.. I have gone nuts because I am back again. Anyway, Puck why did you kiss Sabrina, and Sabrina, how did it feel when puck kissed you?  
Love,  
UGUYSAREPERFECT4EACHOTHER!;D

**Dear UGUYSAREPERFECT4EACHOTHER!;D,**

**Puck: Not you again! Shoooooo! There will be no Puckabrina in this chapter! Get out!**

**Sabrina: Shut up Puck… I hate this as much as you do. Also, did you read book three? Well, it tells me how I feel. But I feel strange that I'm in a book. I mean, what if that man erases us? We won't be real!**

**Puck: Get out! **_**Shove Sabrina off the seat**_

**Puck: Well, it felt as if someone had made me kiss her even though I kissed her. I felt different, I mean like I wanted to puke, and her lips were warm and, I mean her lips were warm like poop, and her eyes were sparkly, I mean as dirt! Okay, I need to get off this…**

**With Hate,**

**I did not enjoy it!**

* * *

Dear Puck,  
What would you look at if you could control the shards of mirror that Mirror left behind?  
From,  
Curiosity

**Dear Curiosity, **

**Well, I'll have to take them out and put it in Mirror's face when it happened… ****. I'm the guardian now… But, I might have also poked it in the walls and get the chimps and PAR-TAY!**

**Love,**

**Nice pun, Puck**

* * *

Dear Puck,

If Peter Pan came to Granny's house to live, what would you do?

Love,

Randomness... Mahahag

**Dear Love Randomness… Mahahag,**

**Peter Pan? Did you just say that in front of my face? Oh no you didn't! I PRANK YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! YOU ARE NOW AN ENEMY OF THE TRICKSTER KING!**

**With Hate,**

**How about gloop balloons…**

* * *

Dear Sabrina,

If Puck walked around all day without a shirt how would you respond?

Love,

Randomness... Mahahag

**Dear Randomness… Mahahag,**

**If he walked around with his shirt I would throw him a blanket and tell him to get a life! Why are you asking these questions?**

**With hate,**

**NEVER!**

Dear Daphne,

Have you heard of the word Puckabrina? It's the ship name for Sabrina and Puck.

C

**Dear Randomness… Mahahag,**

**Cool! I totally need to go out in the streets yelling, "Puckabrina Will Live," with a shirt with Sabrina and Puck kissing and cuddling!**

**Love,**

**I will also get a fanclub!**

* * *

Dear Granny,

What's your favorite food to make? And would you consider giving me a recipe?

Randomness... Mahahag

**Dear Randomness... Mahahag,**

**My favorite food that I like to make is octopus noodles covered with mushrooms and tomatoes. You first need a ten pound octopus, and cut off the tentacles. With it, mix it with shrimp made noodles with white salad sauce mixed with drops of mushrooms and tomatoes. Then, BON APPETITE!**

**Love,**

**Yummmmm**

* * *

Dear Jake, do you like to bake? Lots and lots of cakes? Do you like go to the lake? Are there leaves that need to be raked?

Dear Randomness... Mahahag

**Dear Dear Randomness... Mahahag,**

**I hate to bake! Not lots and lots of cakes. I hate to go to the lake. And I do not need leaves to be raked!**

**Love,**

**Uncle Jake!**

* * *

Dear Mr. Clay,

Does it feel weird to be called Mr. Clay and not Mr. Canis?

Dear Randomness... Mahahag

**Dear Randomness... Mahahag,**

**Kind of, you know, as if someone called you Ms. Liver instead of Ms. Liiver. You know?**

**Love**

**Mr. Claynis**

* * *

Dear Red,

Are you and Daphne BFFs? Does she ever get on your nerves?

Dear Randomness... Mahahag

**Dear Randomness... Mahahag**

**Well, we became best friends. But, she got on my nerves by asking me to join the Puckabrina fan club and asking me to buy a shirt…?**

**Love,**

**What's Puckabrina?**

* * *

Dear Puck,

If you had to, or something horrible will happen to you, would you kiss Moth or tell Sabrina you love her?  
Love,

You have to pick! Please?

**Dear You have to pick! Please?,**

**I will never! I am the Trickster King who will never fall in love with nor either a homicidal fairy and a blonde anger issued girl!**

**Love,**

**I WILL REIGN!**


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Puck,

If you had to, or something horrible will happen to you, would you kiss Moth or tell Sabrina you love her?  
Love,

You have to pick! Please?

**Dear you have to Puck! Please?,**

**Well, tell that bad thing to bring it on! I'm the trickster king and I'll never kiss Moth or tell Sabrina I love her! Because I do! Wait, I mean don't! I mean yes, no, yes, no! Never! I'm getting out of here!**

**Love,**

**NO!**

* * *

Dear Puck  
What would you do to Peter Pan if he kissed Sabrina?

From,  
Ilikecausingtrouble

**Dear Ilikecausingtrouble,**

**Pwwa! Why do I care is Grimm kisses…. Kisses…. Kisses…**

***Faint***

**Love,**

**I'm not even conscious!**

* * *

Dear Puck,  
Follow up question- what would you do if Dabrina kissed Peter Pan back?  
Love,

Ilikecausingtrouble

**Dear Ilikecausingtrouble,**

**What's Dabrina? If it Daphne and Sabrina's couple name? Gross! Ewww! Lez in here! Ahhhhhh!**

**Gross,**

**Bleh**

* * *

Dear, Puck  
Peter Pan took Sabrina out on a date!  
AND HE KISSED HER ON THE LIPS!  
From,

I just thought you should know

**Dear I just thought you should know,**

**Why do I care is Pe…Pet…Pete… Puke kissed Grimm? I don't care… a… bit…**

**There's… one more… question… like that…. Above…**

***Faint***

**No,**

**Fainted again**

* * *

Dear Puck,  
If you had to marry somebody, who would it be? Also, why?

From,

Julianna1ofurbiggestfans!

**Dear Julianna1ofurbiggestfans,**

**I will not marry anyone! I will not grow up for someone! NEVER! I am the trickster king! Never will get married!**

**With Hate,**

**NEVER!**

* * *

Dear Daphne I have a question what your ideas to get Puck and Sabrina to become puckabrina?  
Love,  
Julianna1ofurbiggestfans!

**Dear Julianna1ofurbiggestfans,**

**I do have an idea. So, I gather people on the streets and when Sabrina and Puck walk into the crowd, people make a crowd and I get fairy body guards so they can't escape. But, I told the people that they're dating so they'll be wearing my shirts and screaming, "KISS! KISS! KISS!" And then, we won't let them go until they do! For 3 minutes! It will work! WHOOP! WHOOP!  
Love,**

**My plan is a gravy plan**

* * *

Dear Sabrina,  
Puck is not listening right now, but if u had to save Puck from death, would u kiss him?  
Ice Queen

**Ice Queen,**

**Why would I want to save him? Wait, Daphne will get super mad… I'll kiss him. ;lfgjso**

**Ha! Caught red handed! Grimm wants to kiss me! I knew it! By the way, this is Puck.**

**Love,**

**She wants toijffjsd not kissijrfsdjfs she doesfjs'fjdsakf not!**

* * *

Dear Grimms,

If you each won your million dollars, what would you spend it on?

Love,

Money! Money! Money!

**Dear Money, Money, Money,**

**Sabrina: I would like to buy a fairy two away and tow away Puck to the world of Towed.**

**Puck: I would buy a breath freshener for Grimm and a personal surgeon for her.**

**Granny: I'll buy everything in the stores.**

**Daphne: I will buy a lot of posters for Puckabrina.**

**Sabrina: What?**

**Daphne: Nothing! I said nothing!**

**Henry: I'll buy something that can make fairies disappear in a dark hole.**

**Puck: What?**

**Veronica: I'll buy something that can suck all the anger issue management out of husbands.**

**Henry: HEY!**

**Love,**

**Blondie, I am the king of Faerie-, Granny not Grandman, Puckabrina go!, Anger issues not, a Looker**

* * *

Dear Sabrina,  
I know you LOVE Puck! Just say it! I dare you. If you don't you're CHICKEN! Bawk, bawk, bawk!  
Love,  
AirFireWaterEarth

**Dear AirFireWaterEarth,**

**I am not a chicken! And I do not love Puck! And what is Pucka… Puckabrina?**

**Wait, don't tell me… DAPHNE!**

**Hate,**

**Sabrina **_**Grimm**_** not GOODFELLOW!**

* * *

Dear Puck,  
I know you LOVE Sabrina! Just say it! I dare you. If you don't you're CHICKEN! (Also, if you don't I'll light you on fire with my awesome elemental powers.) Bawk, bawk, bawk!  
Love,  
AirFireWaterEarth

**Dear AirFireWaterEarth,**

**Chicken? Chicken? I am not chicken! I will attack! And why would I like Grimm?**

**Hate,**

**Puck Goodfellow not GoodFellow-Grimm**

* * *

**Okay, end of chapter! I didn't want to make it too long so maybe I'll update again today… Later!**


End file.
